


Bob's Type

by timeandspaceandbackagain



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, alex is a bit of a slut, sorry alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandspaceandbackagain/pseuds/timeandspaceandbackagain
Summary: Bob was straight. Definitely. 100%. ...Wasn't he?





	Bob's Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble competition on slacken_ties (which I did win, somehow :3) - I don't think there was a prompt, so not sure where the idea came from!
> 
> \- I'm not active in this fandom anymore, but as a method of procrastination from adult life I've decided to a) post my first fic(s) on Archive and b) back-up a few fics I wrote over a decade ago when I was a baby Slash-er.  
\- If anyone in the fandom remembers, my username was the_drummergirl and I used to post on slacken_Ties... Seems like a lifetime ago!  
\- I now pretty much exclusively read Johnlock (Sherlock BBC) which is what you'll find in my bookmarks, if you're interested. I've not written anything in that fandom yet - I haven't written slash in many, many years, but have a feeling I might give it a go soon, which is partly why I was looking at my old fics. Inspiration possibly or, oh my GOD, what were you thinking don't write like that ever again. The latter more likely.  
\- If anyone even still reads Franz slash and finds this, constructive criticism is welcomed in case I start writing again, however please note I'm about 12 years older now so I will hopefully be a bit more knowledgeable now than I may appear.
> 
> Originally posted on slacken_ties 13-11-2007.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bob was sure he was straight. He'd often waited outside whilst Alex spread his legs for his boyfriend; or one of the chefs; or one of the waiters - whoever was closest - after hours on the worktop in the kitchen where they worked, and felt nothing untoward even as he heard Alex screaming with pleasure. 

Then Bob joined Alex's band, and caught him fucking the new guitarist against the piano the day after they met, and he got only a little hard. He was straight after all. 

But then Paul joined. So skinny, but muscular; quiet and powerful; with a hard look in his eyes that matched his rough accent. Bob watched him sit down in front of their drums for the first time, biting his lip in concentration, and something clicked. 

Bob had found his type.


End file.
